1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument made to generate vibrating wave signals simulating human voices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that there are fixed formants in human voices issued by a person. The fixed formants appear as the sound waves derived from the vibrations of the vocal chord are modified by the resonance characteristics of a vocal path including a trachea, oral cavity and nasal cavity, thereby forming a particular tone color.
In a conventional musical instrument, there has been a system wherein fixed analog filters are used to realize fixed formants of human voices. (For example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 38356/1980) This system requires analog filters having a considerably high Q to realize the fixed formants and becomes so expensive as to make it hard to realize in respect of the price.